


Salt

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: In which The Joker gets sassy/salty/smart with a very smitten bat (whom seriously questionseverythingat this point).Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is a companion to _[Sugar Scripts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850620)_? It’s like a Foodstuffs Series. HA!

**Joker:**  O, Batsy, Darling, you know I wouldn't lie~

 **Batman:**  Yes, you would.

 **Joker:**  No I wouldn't!

 **Batman:**  You always do.

 **Joker:**  [offended scoff] I do not! I just talk SALT!

 **Batman:**  ... Salt???

 **Joker:**  [grins darkly] Yes, salt. As in a PINCH of it.

 **Batman:**  ... [sighs] The phrase is "With a GRAIN of salt."

 **Joker:**  [blinks; stares; laughs; recovers; magics up a salt shaker; hands it over] Then you'll be needing this.

[As the Joker dissolves into giggles again, the Batman stares at him and wonders in the largely ignored depths of his mind:  _Why am I in love with this??_ ]


End file.
